Dungeon Drabbles
by Immortalparadox91
Summary: What has the Weasley Twins so giddy during the war?


Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London*

"We're losing forces every day now, Potter! We need to regroup and refocus!" Mad-Eye growled over the kitchen table.

Most of the remaining Order members had gathered around the table at the Black ancestral home for an official meeting on the war effort, but there was a divide amongst the ranks. Tensions were at an all-time high after Seamus Finnigan had been found disemboweled in the Ministry of Magic's atrium last week. Mad-Eye, and most of the other elder Order members, were on the defense. Potter, however, was practically foaming at the mouth for a fight.

"That's what we're doing now! We're grouped! Let's focus!" He slammed his fist down on the table, knocking Draco's tea over into his lap. "I'm ready to kill that snake!"

"If you can give us a more concrete plan that wouldn't result in more casualties, then maybe I would consider it," Mad-Eye barked, "but all you can give me is that we need to storm Malfoy Manor!"

"Which is a terrible idea really," Draco drawled, wiping up the remnants of his tea. "I may know the Manor like the back of my hand, but I've been working with the Order for two years now...anything and everything could have changed."

Potter flopped back in his chair and removed his glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. "I know...I know you're right. I just...people keep fucking dying!" He stood up swiftly and adjusted his glasses. "I'm ending the meeting for now...I need to think. Regroup in one week's time, and lay low. That is all."

Potter stalked out of the room with Weasley following close behind him. The other Order members left the kitchen shortly after, leaving Draco alone to brew another tea.

"Oh look, Fred, the ferret has learned to make tea!"

"I didn't realize a bouncing ferret could do such a thing!"

The twins had bounded into the kitchen from the downstairs basement in a flurry of teases and smiles, as usual. It was beginning to grate Draco's nerves.

"Apparently, someone has been training the ickle ferret while we've been busy!"

"So it appears, Georgie!"

The dastardly duo had popped right behind the blond and had made a point to lean against his shoulders for support. Draco slammed the kettle on the stove and grumbled, "there's a bloody war going on! How are you two so...giddy?"

The twins seemed to consider the question for a moment before George asked, "Should we show him?"

"Could be fun."

They smiled mischievously and grabbed his shoulders, directing him towards the stairs and leading him to the basement. When they reached the bottom floor landing Fred waved his wand over the locked door and muttered an incantation Draco was unfamiliar with. The door glowed with decorative runes at the top before opening with a soft click.

Nothing could have prepared Draco for what lay beyond that door. The basement did not appear to be a basement at all. Instead it appeared to be a very spacious and lavish bedroom lit only by candlelight. There was an unusually large bed in the center of the room. It's frame was decorated with runes identical to those on the entryway. Draco was about to ask what the bloody hell those two were playing at when he noticed a movement in the far left corner. His sense abandoned him as he felt his feet carry him forward until he was directly in front of a bizarre harness holding a very nude Hermione Granger.

"What the fuck?" Draco whispered. He was instantly on his guard and gripped his wand tightly at his side. He turned to face the twins and used his body to partially obscure Granger from their view. "What have you done to her?" Draco growled dangerously.

"Have you ever seen a Saint Andrew's Cross before, Malfoy?" Fred asked lightly.

Draco kept trying to keep his eyes focused on the twins and away from Granger's naked form, but it was incredibly difficult to ignore. He instinctively wanted to comfort her, cover her, and protect her from whatever sadistic practices the Weasels had in mind.

He scowled and raised his wand. "I'll ask again. What have you done to her?"

Granger was blindfolded and gagged with a ball, but she was apparently attentive to the activity in the room because she made a small grunt over the gag in an attempt to speak.

"This is...Granger...are you...okay?" His concern for her safety was beginning to outweigh his vitriol towards the twins. He was about to stun them both and run off with her when her head snapped up and aggressively nodded. George stepped up with his hands raised in front of him to show Draco he meant no harm and removed the ball gag from her mouth so she could respond freely, but she didn't speak.

"Is this okay, Princess? You may speak."

"Thank you, sir. Yes, Malfoy, I am okay. I am safe and of sound mind. You can lower your wand now."

"Safe...safe?" Draco squeaked. He turned towards her and removed the blindfold so he could study her face. "No fucking way you're bloody safe!" He could feel his face heating up and his body begin to shake with the thought of her being taken over with Imperio. He turned back and aimed his wand at Fred. "Explain. Now."

Fred smiled wickedly. "It all started when we asked Hermione to help us test out a few new devices for a new shop we have been planning for when the war ends. It was originally a means to an end, but we stumbled onto a stress reliever gold mine." Fred pulled out a device that resembled a thick wand, but had a rounded top and held it out to Draco.

"We got caught up trying to take down the big ol' baddie, but still had Hermione testing out new products for us every week."

"They became a way for all three of us to relax during this crazy war."

Fred waved the odd wand in front of Draco and prompted him to take it. He jumped when the device began to vibrate in his hands.

"What the fuck?" He dropped it like it had shocked him.

Fred shook his head slightly before picking the device up and motioning for Draco to observe. He stared transfixed as Fred trailed the odd wand over Granger's naked body before bringing it between her thighs. She sighed in response and locked eyes with Draco. He could feel his cock twitch in his trousers in response to her heated look.

"So...what say you, Malfoy? You in?" George asked.

"Uh...what? Am I in?"

George rolled his eyes dramatically and snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face. "Do we need to spell it out for you, blondie?"

"Yes..."

Fred barked out a laugh. "Do you want to play with Granger?"

"Wait...you...you can't be serious?"

"As a heart attack." He turned back towards Granger. "Would you like Malfoy to play with us, Princess?"

"Yes, sir."

Draco's mouth popped open in surprise. He was not expecting that.

"Our little Hermione enjoys being submissive in the bedroom. That means she finds pleasure in being dominated. Isn't that right, pet?"

"Yes, sir."

"So now I will ask again, have you ever seen a Saint Andrew's Cross before, Malfoy?" Fred asked smiling.

Draco frowned and looked closer at the odd contraption holding Granger in place. It looked like a giant letter 'X' and had leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles, keeping her on display in the spread eagle position.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I uh... can't say I have. Is that what this thing is?"

"Yup. It keeps her locked in place so you can do as you please."

Draco felt his feet move forward before he intentionally acknowledged the desire to partake in the bizarre scene. Fred smirked and handed Draco the thick wand once more.

"Go on. Touch her."

"Yes, touch me, Draco."

Draco complied with no more hesitation. He brought the wand up to her pale breasts and lightly circled a hardened pink nipple while bringing his other hand up to cup her arse. Her skin was silky smooth and shone in the candlelight. His dreams really did not do her justice. He had imagined making love to her and caressing her many times, but he wasn't that creative apparently.

Hermione began releasing small pants in excitement as he lowered the wand from her nipple to her lower abdomen. He circled her hip bone before dipping even lower with the wand. She was openly squirming against her bindings in anticipation, but instead of satisfying her with the wand he crouched down before her and set the wand to the side. Draco briefly marvelled at the sight before him. Granger was panting and her skin was flushed. She was watching everything he did with lust-filled eyes. Draco's cock was painfully straining against his trousers, but he would ignore it for the time being. He had never been more turned on in his entire life.

He licked his lips when he noticed moisture leaking from her clean slit. After looking up at her once more, he ran his tongue along the length of her quim. She released the most beautiful sigh when his tongue reached her sensitive nub and sucked lightly. Her taste was sweet and salty like perfumed chocolate and he never wanted to taste anything else. Her legs began to shake along with her panting. He picked up the pace by burying his tongue between her lower lips and lapping up her juices.

"D...Draco," she panted as her cunt began to spasm. He continued swirling his tongue in her folds and rode the orgasm with her, swallowing every drop of her sweet nectar. He looked up at her and wiped his mouth, grinning wickedly.

"Fantastic isn't it?"

"We haven't tasted her ourselves."

"Simply played."

"She has her eyes set on another."

"A specific blond Slytherin."

Draco looked up at Granger with a goofy grin before looking back at the twins.

"I appreciate your efforts here, but could you two fuck off now?"

"As you wish…"

"Your ferretness."

With a snicker, the twins popped out of the room leaving Draco alone with a very naked Hermione Granger.

"Mind if I get you down from there Granger?"

"Please."

Draco took his time uncuffing Granger from the Saint Andrews Cross and lifted her up in his arms before carrying her over to the lavish bed.

"I am going to kiss you now Hermione, and you will be mine. I do not share."

Hermione shivered in anticipation and reached up for Draco's face. He laid her down on the bed slowly and climbed over her before kissing her with the thirst of a dying man. She tasted glorious, like freshly brewed tea and biscuits. He could kiss her for eons and never tire of her flavour.

He released her for air and looked into her glorious brown eyes. They were dark like the finest milk chocolate, but glowed with Gryffindor fire he adored.

"Are you going to fuck me now, Draco?"

"No. I am going to make love to you, Hermione."

"You're a bit overdressed, my dear."

"So I am."

Draco stood up and stretched before removing his shirt nice and slow. He unlatched his belt and whipped it out with a snap. His trousers and the remaining clothing was removed quickly before he was overtop of Hermione once more.

"Now I am going to make you cum for me more than any of their little toys ever could."

"Yes, please."

"Before we go any further, I want you to know that anything I say is purely for your pleasure and nothing more. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Draco."

"Yes, Draco."

He reached down between her thighs and found her still soaked from his earlier treat. He slowly took his cock and rubbed her outer lips as a bit of a tease until she began to buck her hips in frustration.

"Please, Draco."

With a chuckle he plunged into her wet quim. She felt perfect. Tight, wet, and quivering. He rocked his hips once and felt her spasm around him.

"More…"

"I want you to cum for me Hermione."

He slammed his hips into hers and felt her tighten once more.

"Cum for me, you filthy little Mudblood."

He suddenly felt her pussy clamp down on his cock and he spurted his seed inside her.

They panted with exhaustion and laid back on the bed. "You're mine, yeah?"

"As long as you're mine."

One week later at the meeting with the Order; " Hear me out, have you ever heard of a Saint Andrews Cross before?"

END


End file.
